


CEO/Secretary AU!

by Kelticmoon



Series: Sheith AU Twitter threads [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, CEO Shiro (Voltron), CEO/Secretary AU, Chair Sex, Couch Sex, Dad! Keith (Voltron), Desk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secretary Keith (Voltron), inappropriate use of a necktie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: Shiro is the CEO of a company. Keith has just been hired to be his secretary.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Original Male Character (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith AU Twitter threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868056
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

CEO Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane has only one personal rule for himself at work: Never date or sleep with your staff.

It’s a cliché stereotype Shiro finds annoying. The fact that he’s officially sworn off dating as a whole only supports this rule. When you catch your now ex-husband cheating on you with your ex-fiancé, your opinion on love and romance tends to sour. Shiro has already gone through 10 secretaries in the past year because they keep hitting on him with the intent to sleep with him. Doesn't matter what their gender. Without fail, every single one of them tries to fuck him. So, when they hire the eleventh new secretary, Shiro thinks nothing other than how long this one will last before hitting on him.

That's when he met Keith Kogane.

All the previous secretaries either immediately started chatting him up during breaks or waited a month before chatting him up. This man? Barely acknowledges Shiro outside of work hours. At first Shiro doesn't think on it, but when the second month starts and Keith still hasn't acknowledged Shiro outside work hours, it completely throws Shiro off guard.

But that's good, that's exactly what he wanted so he doesn't put any more thought into it.

Shiro will admit, it’s nice having a secretary that actually DOES HIS JOB and seems to be as much of a workaholic as Shiro while NOT trying to get in Shiro pants.

It’s not until month five that Shiro learns Keith ISN'T actually a workaholic.

As he's leaving his office to go on break, he pauses when he hears Keith on a video call.

"Daddy! Did you get the picture I sent you?!" Shiro hears a small voice ask; clearly female.

"I did, sweetheart! Its sitting on my desk right now at work, see?"

Shiro hears paper moving.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, Katie. They look just like cats."

Shiro hears a second little voice then; also, female.

"Papa, I got an A on my science fair project!"

"That's great, Romi!"

"Mine was the only project that was original. Though, Grampa needs a new VCR now..."

"That VCR ate tapes anyway!" Shiro hears an adult male yell in the background.

Another young female voice comes in.

"Hey Dad, guess what?! I helped Gramma fix the dishwasher and Grampa and I cleaned out the horse stable together!"

"Glad to hear you're helping your grandparents, Allie. Read anything interesting?"

The call continues like this for 5 more minutes.

"It’s good talking to you, Girls. Could you put your grandparents on the phone?"

"Why don't you girls go feed the bunnies?" an older woman suggests.

"OK!"

"I love you, girls."

"Love you!"

Three pairs of feet are heard running off.

"Thanks again for taking care of them while I get back on my feet."

"Family helps family, Son. We know this separation is as hard on you as it is for the girls. It’s been a rough year and a half."

Shiro turns his head at that. He knows he shouldn't be listening in to Keith's private phone call but he's curious.

“Actually, it’s closer to two years since the accident," Keith corrects his dad.

"How are you holding up?"

"I want my daughters living with me again! The weekend visits and calls aren't enough!"

"We know, my Star," his mom says. "I know it’s hard, but be patient."

"How's work?" his dad asks.

"It’s a paycheck. A really good paycheck, but still."

"It’s lasted longer than two months so that's good."

"That's because my boss is the first one I've worked for who hasn't tried to get in my pants and then use my job as leverage when I turned them down!"

Oh.

That... That explains a lot.

“When I saw how high this guy’s turnover rate for secretaries was, I thought that was why but no, he barely talks to me beyond work. And we work late together a lot. If anything, he seems to be avoiding me as much as I am him.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Definitely! It’s just nice to finally have a stable job where the guy I work for isn’t requiring that I suck his dick to stay employed. If I wanted to do that, there’s literally a strip club that does that kind of thing next door to the hotel I was living in until two months ago.”

“Does that mean you’re in an apartment now?” His mom asks.

“No, just a better hotel that’s closer to work.”

Shiro frowns.

He’s living in a hotel?

“Are there no single bedroom apartments near your work?” His dad asks.

“There are, but they’re really run down. Besides, I’m aiming for a two-bedroom apartment closer to good schools. I’m also going to need to be able to afford a sitter. Both of which are expensive.”

Shiro hears Keith sigh sadly.

“I was hoping to have my girls living with me again by Christmas, but it doesn’t look like it’ll be happening. And I don’t want to move them when school is back in so we probably won’t be together again until summer.”

Keith sighs again.

“I’ve gotta go. I’m already 10 minutes into my hour lunch break and I still haven’t eaten.”

“Alright, son. We love you.”

“Love you too. Tell the girls I’ll Hype them again tonight at bedtime.”

They hang up and Shiro hears Keith get up and leave his desk for the break room.

Shiro enters the waiting area for his office and walks over to Keith’s desk.

The first thing Shiro sees are pictures of 3 little girls of different ages taped all over Keith’s desk where no one but he would see them. Then he sees a couple faxed crayon drawings on Keith’s desk.

One is a picture of different colored cats; red, yellow, green, blue, and black (had to squeeze them in somehow).

The other actually makes Shiro tear up a little.

It’s a drawing of four different sized figures inside a house with a heart around it.

A family picture.

Drawn by the hand of a small child.

Shiro understands now. Keith isn’t a workaholic like Shiro is. He’s a single father trying desperately to get off the street and afford to have his daughters living with him while dealing with skeezy bosses trying to use their status as his boss to force him to sleep with them. It never occurred to Shiro that as a secretary, Keith may have had the same problem with bosses that Shiro had with secretaries. For Shiro, it was just an annoyance, but for Keith? It was hindering his efforts to be reunited with his daughters permanently.

Shiro looks at the calendar on Keith's desk. Keith said he wanted his daughters to be living with him by Christmas. It’s already late October so that's about two months away.

Challenge accepted.

~

Of course, Shiro doesn't know the first thing about being a parent or how to help get Keith into an apartment near a good school, so he turned to the only person he knows who would.

Allura, the head of Accounting and payrolls.

"Allura, you have kids, right?"

Allura raises an amused eyebrow at him.

"Hello to you too."

He must have a serious look on his face because she immediately continues.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why the sudden interest?"

Shiro quickly explains the situation.

"There are a number of good schools in our city. In fact, there's one two blocks away from our building. Lance and I send the twins there and will likely send the rest of our kids there. But housing and apartments in better school zones are somewhat pricey. It'll be worse the moment any landlord finds out he's a single parent. That's likely what his primary issue is. Also, as a single parent, he will need to either pay for after-school care or a babysitter, both of which are also expensive. That’s actually why Lance opened a daycare in our house with his best friend. Add to that other necessities, such as food and clothes, and non-necessities such as school trips and hobbies. Being a parent is expensive. That's not even mentioning medical expenses."

"He's good on that at least."

"Indeed. Your company is known for how much it cares for its employees in terms of benefits, pay, and such. It is one of the reasons it does so well. At his current pay rate, he'd be in an apartment with money in the bank for emergencies by April. However, I can tell you right now, in order for Keith to live with his kids near a good school before Christmas, he will need a pay raise as well as a substantial holiday bonus. Neither of which are possible at the moment without someone taking a pay-cut."

Shiro doesn't even hesitate.

"Cut my pay."

Allura looks at him.

“I beg your pardon?"

Shiro just looks at her.

"You heard me. Cut my pay."

"Are you serious?"

"He's living in a hotel, Allura! I live in a penthouse I inherited from my parents! If either of us needs that money, its him."

"Still, it’s rare for a CEO to be willing to take a pay cut BEFORE seeing if those under him are willing to."

"Never ask of others what you're unwilling to do yourself." Shiro tells her. "My grandfather always told me that."

"Wise words to live by. If he chooses the school district closer to the office, he could use Lance's daycare for an after-school care. He has discounts for single parents."

"What if we "helped" him find an apartment..." Shiro asks.

Allura looks at him again.

"What do you mean "help"?"

"Well, I know a guy who owns a number of properties around the city... two of which are apartment complexes in that school district. He's a hardass, but he has a soft spot for single parents."

"How would you ensure he finds those places?"

"That part's actually pretty easy."

Shiro pulls out his cell phone and presses one of his contacts. Allura can hear a male voice answer.

"Matt, It's Shiro. Put your sister on the phone."

After a moment, Shiro laughs.

"Just shut up and get your sister!"

Allura raises a questioning eyebrow at Shiro.

"Adoptive brother and sister," Shiro explains to her as he switches to speaker phone. Allura nods acceptingly as another voice comes to the phone.

"Hey, Pidge. Can you hack a search engine?"

Pidge scoffs.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Matt?"

"Hey!"

"Great! I need a favor."

~

The following morning, Keith's pay raise gets approved.

He anticipated many responses to him telling Keith; varying from acceptance to outright refusal.

Keith narrows his eyes at him.

"What's the catch?"

In hindsight, he should have anticipated suspicion being one of them.

'Did a previous boss try to use a pay raise to try and coerce him into sex under the guise of gratitude?' Shiro wonders to himself.

Of course, Keith doesn't know that Shiro knows about that, so he pretends to be dumb by blinking in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the catch? No one else is getting a pay raise right now, so why me? What do you want from me?"

Geez, this guy would make a decent business man. He's intimidating as fuck when he wants to be. Shiro is genuinely shocked by it.

"Nothing. Short of you keeping up the good work. You've been a great secretary."

Shiro thinks a moment before deciding to throw in a little bit of honesty to see if it will put Keith's mind at ease about this.

"You're the first secretary I haven't had to fire after a month for being more interested in sleeping with their boss than doing their job."

There's still suspicion in Keith's eyes, but it’s definitely less intense.

"That's why you have a high turnover rate for secretaries?"

Shiro nods.

"Its... not the other way around? You weren't trying to sleep with them?"

"Of course not!"

"So... it’s an honest raise and not you trying to buy your way into my pants?"

Shiro looks at Keith sadly.

"Is that what your previous bosses tried to do with you?"

Keith slowly nods.

Even though Shiro knew this already, hearing Keith admit it is still sad.

"Keith, I promise. I'm not that kind of CEO. It’s an honest raise. No strings attached."

Shiro practically sees Keith's hackles go down, even if he's still eyeing Shiro in suspicion.

"Ok."

~

Over the next two weeks, Keith's search history is nothing but looking at school zones and apartments. Shiro smiles when he sees every single one of them is the apartments run by his friend in the school district Allura recommended.

Pidge does good work.

When the office holiday party rolls around, Shiro knows from Keith changing his address that Keith's signed a lease for an apartment.

"You realize this is a little creepy, right?" Allura points out to Shiro at said holiday party. "It’s sweet, but just a little bit creepy."

"Once I know he and his daughters are together again, I'll completely back off."

Turns out getting Keith the holiday bonus takes a little more than just a pay-cut.

Their business is thriving, but it’s doing so in the midst of a bad year for businesses as a whole, so it’s not a high bar. The only thing saving them is that they manufacture plumbing parts so there is always a demand. But not everyone is going to get a bonus this year.

Shiro forgoes his own holiday bonus and Allura does the same for hers before denying the holiday bonuses for the other department heads and board members so the employees with families on the lower pay brackets will get them. He does pull a little more from his own pocket to ensure that Keith still gets a good bonus. It’s not as big as he hoped, and he also has to deal with the department heads and board members bitching at him because how dare they not get more money to spend the holidays in the Alps. But it’s worth it when he sees the smiles on the entry level staff's faces. It’s even more worth it when he sees the pictures of Keith and his daughters together in front of their new apartment.

For the whole week, Shiro closes the building for the holidays, Shiro honestly forgets about it as he spends it with his adoptive family as well as his biological brother and his family after they surprised him with a visit.

Apparently, Shiro didn't cover his tracks enough because he gets confronted by Keith the day after they return.

"You took a pay cut to give me my raise?"

Shiro recognizes a panicked look when he sees one.

"How?"

"Did you forget part of my job involves payroll?"

Ok, he genuinely did forget that. In his defense, it’s been a while since he's had a decent secretary.

"Why?! Why are you doing all this for me? None of my other bosses went to this length for me without wanting something in return."

Shiro should have known it wouldn't be that easy to earn Keith's trust in him as a boss after so many bosses abused Keith's job position.

Shiro removes his glasses calmly and looks at Keith.

"I don't want anything Keith, apart from you to continue to do your job. I already told you, I'm not the kind of CEO who abuses my position in the way you're thinking."

"So why take a pay cut to give me a raise?"

Shiro calmly stands, but knows better than to approach Keith right now with him on the defensive. Since he's come this far, Shiro figures he can come clean a little more.

"Honestly, it’s because I knew you needed that pay more than I do."

Keith blinks in confusion.

"What?"

Shiro leans against his desk.

"You think I don't know you were living in a hotel, Keith? Or that you were separated from your daughters?"

Keith blinks again.

"How? I never brought it up to you because of how it was used by my previous bosses."

Shiro wasn't ready to admit the exact "how" so he used the evidence Allura pointed out to him.

"The address you had listed was an address for a farming town three hours away registered under an Akira Kogane. We also run a complete background check on my personal assistants... Your credit shows a foreclosure on your credit less than two years ago with hotel room purchases on it and there are pictures on your desk of three little girls. It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to put that together. Either you and your daughters were all living in a hotel or it was just you and you left your daughters with who I'm guessing is your parents until you weren't living in hotels."

Keith still looks completely defensive.

"But why do you care about any of that?"

"Because I'm not a complete asshole?" Shiro tells him wryly. "I'm sorry if your previous bosses were, but I actually give a shit about my employees, especially my personal assistants. Its simple business. I can't expect my employees to do their jobs if they're worried about where they're going to sleep that night or if they can afford to eat. You looked like you had fallen on hard times so I decided to help. Sometimes people just need a little help."

Keith lets his guard down more.

"You're... not at all what I expected... I don't mean to sound ungrateful..."

Shiro doesn't let him finish that sentence.

"You're not being ungrateful, Keith. You're protecting yourself from having your trust abused again. I get that. Honestly, I was the same way when you started working here. Yet, you proved me wrong. If it puts your mind at ease, I have a strict rule against sleeping with my personal assistant."

Keith raises his eyebrow at Shiro.

"Seriously?"

"Completely serious. It’s a cliché I find annoying."

"Agreed."

~

After that, Keith was much more relaxed around Shiro.

However, Shiro should have known he'd end up eating his own words.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s around the start of his second year working with Keith as his personal assistant that Shiro starts to feel an attraction to Keith.

In the two years that they work together, they become an incredible team with Keith handling little things so Shiro can focus on the big things. When Keith's eldest daughter is old enough to babysit his younger daughters, Keith starts to work late a little more often. Not a lot and never when his girls have something going on, just a few times a month unless there's an emergency. As they work together, Shiro learns a lot about Keith and vise versa.

He learns Keith grew up in the farming town three hours away with his twin sister, Acxa, and their adopted siblings; an older brother named Lotor and a pair of younger siblings; Romelle and Bandor. Keith's twin is in her final year at college, his older brother is a lawyer specializing in defending victims of domestic violence, his younger sister Romelle just started her first year in college, and his younger brother, Bandor is still in high school.

Keith learns that Shiro has a younger brother himself and that their birth parents died when Shiro was 5 and his brother a newborn, they were both raised by their grandparents until they both died when Shiro was 13, at which point he and his brother were separated in foster care. Shiro aged out of the system and went to college where he met and became best friends with Matt Holt, who then introduced him to his father who was head of the science department. Shiro became so close to the Holt family that they ended up adopting Shiro. The Holts managed to track down Shiro's brother, who by then was going through med school with his then girlfriend, who would eventually become his wife. His brother's a labor and delivery nurse, his sister-in-law's a doctor, and together they have three kids; twin boys and a girl.

Shiro learns Keith's partner and the girls' other father was a trans-man who was killed in a car accident. He learns the reason Keith lost their house was because Keith was also in the same accident and without his husband's insurance, the medical bills stripped his savings to 0. Without the money in his savings, he couldn't pay the mortgage so the bank took the house and kicked them out. Keith's credit still hasn't fully recovered, but his medical dept is paid off now.

Shiro tells Keith about his ex-fiancé, their break-up, meeting and marrying his ex-husband, and walking in on his ex-husband with his ex-fiancé.

Shiro learns about Keith's girls and their hobbies and personalities. He also learns that he and Keith have a lot in common in terms of interests. By halfway through the second year, Shiro's attraction grows until Shiro thinks he might be in love with his personal assistant.

But Shiro had sworn to Keith that he wasn't that kind of CEO. He has his personal rule after-all, right?

That cliché is dumb.

So even when Shiro starts to have sexual fantasies about Keith, he keeps it to himself. He settles with waiting until he's alone either in his penthouse or his office when Keith isn't working late to jerk off to them; fully content to remain in the honorable boss zone he's put himself in.

Even when he notices the way Keith looks at him when he thinks Shiro can't see, he convinces himself he's seeing things. It's just his growing desires to have his personal assistant ride his dick or to fuck Shiro into the couch in his office playing tricks on him.

That changes the last night before a three-day business weekend.

Like so many other nights working late, they're the only two left in the whole building. No need for security above the lower levels of the building since all the department heads have a work laptop that they take home. They've just finished working out the details for a business deal with Shiro sitting in his desk chair and Keith standing next to the chair leaning on the desk.

They both turn to look at each other at the exact same time and Shiro swears he feels the air in the room change.

They're so close to one another. Their faces seem to drift closer on their own accord. They both seem to pull back just a little at the last second as though they were both trying to resist the urge to cross that line they're teetering on the edge of.

Shiro recognizes the same look of sexual conflict on Keith's face and he brushes Keith's lips briefly and gently with his own as a kind of wordless question.

_'Is this ok?'_

Keith answers by firmly closing the distance for a complete kiss that makes the answer clear.

**_'Yes.'_ **

Keith immediately pushes the armrests on Shiro’s desk chair up before straddling Shiro's lap as their mouths slot against each other. Shiro groans as Keith slips his tongue into Shiro's mouth as hands pull the shirt tails from waistbands. Shiro helps Keith free himself from his neck tie and undoes the top button. As Shiro kisses his way to Keith's ear, he gives Keith one final chance to back out.

"Tell me to stop right now and I will."

His response is immediate.

"I don't want you to stop."

With that, the last of Shiro restraint flies out the window as he continues to unbutton Keith's shirt. His lips continue their path down Keith's neck to his collar where he immediately sucks a love bite. He finally undoes the last button and gently glides his thumb across one of Keith's nipples, drawing a silent, shuttering breath from Keith. The sound combined with the smell of Keith's aftershave and cologne is intoxicating in the best way.

How long has it been since Shiro was with another man like this?

God, he can't even remember.

Shiro captures Keith's lips once more as he slides his hand further up to slip the shirt off Keith's shoulders. Keith removes his hands long enough to let the shirt fall to the floor. When Keith's hands return, Shiro feels them undo his own tie before working their way down the buttons of his shirt. Shiro can feel the bulge in Keith's pants pressing against him. Before Keith can push his shirt off, Shiro undoes Keith's belt and pants before delving into them. Keith moans against Shiro's lips the moment his hand touches Keith's dick. Shiro feels a tug at his own belt before a hand strokes his dick, drawing an intake of breath from Shiro. Keith nibbles Shiro's lip.

They rest their foreheads against each other.

"I've really wanted to do this for so long..." he breathes into Shiro's lips. "I was afraid to say anything..."

"That makes two of us," Shiro admits. "Tell me what you want, Keith."

"I really want you to fuck me, but none of us have lube."

"It’s not lube, but it'll do the job."

Shiro opens a top drawer on his desk and pulls out a jar of Vaseline he uses for his hands.

"What about condoms?" Keith asks.

Shiro looks at Keith plainly.

"Have you had sex at all since before the accident?"

Keith shakes his head.

"And you know my medical record. We're both clean."

Shiro kisses Keith then, slipping his tongue in Keith's mouth as he gently squeezes the dick still in his hand. Keith moans softly into Shiro's mouth.

"Do you trust me, Keith?" Shiro breathes between kisses.

"More than any boss I've ever had."

Shiro pulls Keith's pants until both they and his boxers are bunched against Shiro's chest.

"I'm going to make you feel good."

Shiro gives Keith's ass a quick squeeze with both of his hands, drawing a moan from the other man. He blazes a trail of kisses down to Keith's nipple, which Shiro immediately takes into his mouth. Keith starts to squirm in Shiro's lap as he licks and sucks and nibbles at it. Intrigued by the reaction, Shiro wraps an arm around Keith to hold him in place and moves his mouth to the other nipple, so his free hand can experiment with gently pinching the other one. Keith is now moaning and whimpering softly as he squirms more and more in Shiro's lap.

After several minutes, leaves them alone for now; not wanting Keith to cum too quickly. He kisses his way back to Keith's mouth and pushes his tongue into it as he kisses him. He removes his hands long enough to remove the top from the Vaseline. One hand returns to Keith's body while the other gets some of the petroleum gel on his fingers. He immediately moves them to Keith's ass. He teases Keith's hole for a moment before pushing in. Keith's mouth drops open in a silent moan.

When he lifts himself up to make it easier for Shiro, Shiro rewards him by brushing Keith's prostate just a little. Keith nearly moans out loud, but resists it for some reason; likely force of habit.

Shiro nibbles Keith's ear.

"No need to keep quiet, Baby... Only ones above the fifth floor right now are the two of us."

Shiro proves his point by brush Keith's prostate again and again as he fingers Keith open. This time, Keith doesn't bother to stop the moans that pour out of him. Noticing Keith is about to cum, Shiro moves to pull his hand out, but Keith stops him.

"I can cum more than once."

Shiro looks at him with interest.

"Really?"

Keith nods.

Shiro gives him a look that makes Keith's cock twitch in Shiro's hand.

"Good to know."

Shiro wraps an arm around Keith to hold him in place as he resumes fingering him. He then takes Keith's nipple into his mouth again and sucks and nibbles at it relentlessly as he rubs Keith's prostate over and over. Keith moans loudly and grips Shiro's arms as he squirms in Shiro's lap. Before long, Keith cums between them.

Shiro doesn't stop there though. After getting more Vaseline on his fingers, he moves to two; all without stopping his attention on Keith's nipples.

That's when Shiro notices a problem.

Keith's pants won't go down further because of the way they're sitting. He pulls his fingers from Keith, earning him a whimper. Keith looks at him but before he can say anything, Shiro kisses him hot and filthy before whispering.

"Stand up and turn around, Keith."

Keith does as he's told and Shiro quickly pushes Keith's pants down further and makes short work on his own pants and boxers before pulling the other man back into his lap.

Shiro nibbles Keith's ear before breathing.

"There we go..."

Shiro immediately resumes fingering Keith open from behind while gently pinching Keith's nipples; relishing in the sounds coming from him. After several minutes of this, Shiro quickly puts the Vaseline on his dick before pushing in. They moan in unison as Shiro hilts himself completely. Once Keith has adjusted, Shiro slowly pulls out a little before thrusting back in. Soon, Shiro finds a rhythm, drawing beautiful moans from the man in his lap.

Shiro holds Keith's legs open with one leg while holding the other leg up with his hand.

"H... Harder..." Keith moans after a while.

Shiro thinks for a minute. The angle they're in isn't very good for Shiro to fuck Keith the way Keith wants.

"I need to stand," Shiro breathes in Keith's ear.

Keith nods and Shiro pushes Keith so that they can both stand. Shiro quickly bends Keith over the desk before immediately thrusting back in hard.

"YES!" Keith hisses.

Shiro quickly gets his rhythm back and is soon fucking Keith hard and deep. Keith moans in pleasure as he grips the desk.

"You like when I fuck you like this, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir!" Keith moans.

Shiro leans over and breathes in Keith's ear as he fucks him.

"Say my name, Keith."

Keith immediately moans Shiro's name. His moans are getting louder and louder.

"That's it, Keith... be as loud as you want..."

Keith's hands are scrambling on the desk trying to find something to hold onto as he moans helplessly. Shiro can feel his own pleasure quickly mounting.

"Don't stop!" Keith moans loudly. "Please don't stop!"

Shiro reaches around Keith and starts pumping Keith's dick in time with his thrusts.

"Are you gonna cum for me again, baby?"

Keith nods.

"Cum for me then, Keith. Cum for me."

Keith moans loudly as he cums a second time. Shiro follows soon after and doesn't stop thrusting until it ends. They both collapse on the desk panting as they come down from their respective highs.

The reality of what they just did hits them both at the same time because they both tense up.

"So... what happens now?" Keith asks tentatively.

"I leave that entirely up to you," Shiro tells him. "If you don't feel comfortable working for me anymore, I know a guy looking for an assistant nearby who’s not only honorable but also happily married and straight... But personally, I want you to stay."

"But what about your rule?"

"That's why I'm offering you an out. Because I know I just broke my own rule and my promise that I wasn't the kind of boss that sleeps with my assistants."

Keith looks at him plainly.

"Did you hire me just to fuck me?"

"Well, no."

"Then you kept your promise."

Shiro chuckles at that.

“Not to mention, I wasn’t exactly trying to stop you either.”

Shiro laughs.

“You got me there.”

“Besides...”

Keith pushes Shiro back so that he pulls out of Keith. Once Shiro’s out of him, Keith turns around and brushes his lips across Shiro’s tenderly.

“...I like working for you.”

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to whimper as Keith slips his tongue into Shiro’s mouth.

In that moment, Keith could ask Shiro for anything in this universe and Shiro would give it to him if he could. God, he’s just came and he’s already getting hard. That’s never happened before. Shiro needed this so badly, needs Keith so badly. It’s like he’s been starving for something only Keith can give him.

Despite the growing desire between them, they pull away and rest their foreheads against each other.

After a moment, Shiro pulls back and looks at Keith.

“Can I take you out to dinner some time?”

Keith smiles.

“Dinner sounds great.”


	3. Chapter 3

Things continue like normal following that night in Shiro's office.

At work, they maintain a strictly professional relationship during work hours and around coworkers and such.

But on weekends, Shiro takes Keith out on dates (he does eventually tell Keith about the call he overheard). As secretive as they are about their relationship at work, when they work late together, as soon as no one’s in the building, they do sometimes get intimate. Most of the time, Keith initiates, focusing solely on taking care of Shiro, especially when Shiro’s stressed about a business deal going through. The rest of the time, Shiro does. However, they haven’t actually fucked since then. It’s always just a handjob or a blowjob with a lot of kissing and making out.

A few months into their relationship, Keith stops working late because his daughters all have school functions going on; leaving Shiro to close up alone. They’re still dating on the weekends, but because Keith isn’t staying late, no intimacy.

Which he’s fine with.

He knew Keith's daughters are his first priority and Shiro wouldn't dream of getting in the way of that. Just because he himself is a horny bastard doesn't change anything. He knows Keith's worth the wait.

It really didn't occur to him that Keith might also be missing it too.

That is, until Shiro is surprised the last night before the office closes for Christmas week.

Shiro’s working late going through some reports on his couch.

30 minutes after the last person leaves the building, Keith calmly strolls into the office and marches over to Shiro. He grabs Shiro by the necktie and pulls him into a kiss that sends warmth straight to Shiro's stomach. Shiro’s is completely stunned for a split second.

In his defense though, Keith clocked out three hours ago and Shiro watched him leave.

Shiro recovers quickly, immediately dropping his tablet to the floor, and returns the kiss.

Keith pushes Shiro until he falls back on the couch. Keith crawls on top of Shiro with a look that could burn, and Shiro wants nothing more than to be engulfed in that flame. Keith captures Shiro's lips with his own and slips his tongue into Shiro's mouth while undoing Shiro's tie. He makes short work of the buttons on Shiro's shirt. Shiro moves to remove it, but is stopped by Keith. He immediately trails his lips down Shiro's chest to one of his nipples. Shiro gasps softly as he feels it get enveloped by Keith's mouth. That gasp becomes moans as he licks and sucks at it. After a while, he switches nipples.

Shiro tries to touch Keith but the other man just tuts at him and bats his hand away.

"Looks like I need to do something about those hands," Keith chides.

Keith takes Shiro's hands and pins them above his head. He then keeps them pinned with one hand while the other pulls Shiro's tie from around his neck. He quickly ties Shiro's wrists above his head to the arm rest of the couch.

"There. That should keep those pesky hands out of the way."

Shiro tests it and confirms he can't use them.

Keith continues his path down Shiro's abs to his belt. Keith quickly undoes both the belt and Shiro's pants, before taking Shiro's cock out and immediately taking it into his mouth. Shiro gasps and groans as Keith works him, his hands twitching with the urge to bury themselves in Keith's raven colored hair but he can’t because they’re tied to the armrest of the couch. It's torture in the best way imaginable.

He can feel his pleasure building quickly. It’s so hot and fast. Too much and just enough at the same time.

"Keith, I'm..."

Before Shiro can finish his sentence, Keith doubles down and sucks relentlessly. Shiro cums with a moan and Keith calmly swallows down every last drop.

Shiro flops back on the couch panting as Keith lets him slip from his mouth.

They lock eyes as Keith calmly wipes his mouth. Keith crawls toward him with a look of pure fire in his eyes that draws Shiro in like a siren's call. Keith kisses him again and Shiro can taste himself on Keith’s mouth. Shiro’s head is spinning as Keith breathes into his lips.

"I'm not done with you yet..."

There's a split moment where Keith looks Shiro in his eye, as though giving him the chance to say no.

Shiro wouldn't dream of it.

He gives Keith a smoldering look.

"You can do whatever you'd like, baby..."

Keith returns his look.

"Be careful what you tell me..."

A chill goes straight down Shiro's spine as Keith undoes his own tie and shirt. Keith nibbles on Shiro's ear before breathing.

"I've been dreaming about fucking you into this couch for MONTHS."

Shiro shutters with pleasure at the thought.

"Stop dreaming and make it a reality."

Keith growls before pulling Shiro’s pants down enough to expose his ass but leaving them on, as well as his own. He then proceeds to give Shiro the best rim job he’s ever had in his life.

It’s filthy and hot and wet. It feels so good. He can’t believe he already feels his pleasure building a second time. He’s never cum more than once before.

Right when his dick starts to dribble pre-cum, Keith pulls away.

He hears the cap popping off a bottle of lube and chuckles breathlessly.

“You were prepared for this...”

Keith gives him a spicy look.

“I’m your personal assistant. I’m always prepared to take care of you.”

Shiro shivers in anticipation as he feels Keith's finger at his entrance. His mouth drops open in a silent moan as Keith pushes his finger in. Keith kisses him then while fingering him open, Shiro moaning into his lips as he does.

Soon Keith moves to two fingers, moving them slowly and meticulously inside him. Every so often, Keith will brush Shiro's prostate, earning himself a moan as Shiro bucks his hips into it. As soon as he feels his pleasure start to crest, Keith removes his fingers again and Shiro actually _whines_ at the sudden absence.

**_Whines._ **

He’s never whined during sex before.

This is a night full of firsts it seems.

Keith guides Shiro to look back at him and kisses him so tenderly it takes Shiro's breath away.

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll take care of you," he breathes into Shiro's lips.

“You always do…” Shiro breathes back sincerely.

Keith gives him an adoring look before thrusting into Shiro; burying himself down to the hilt in a single thrust and punching out a moan from Shiro in the process. Keith slowly pulls out again before thrusting back in just as hard. Each thrust in punches out another moan from Shiro. Soon Keith finds a rhythm and moans are pouring out from Shiro as Keith literally fucks him into the couch, just like he promised. Shiro can do nothing but take what Keith gives him; not that he'd ever dream of complaining or trying to stop him.

Shiro feels his pleasure crest as Keith fucks him hard and fast. Shiro's entire body tenses as his orgasm hits him and cums harder than he ever has his whole life. Keith never lets up as he fucks Shiro through it. A few thrusts later, Keith cums with a groan but still doesn't falter.

Only when both their orgasms end, does he stop and collapse on top of Shiro while still inside him. For several moments they lay like that to catch their breath.

After a while, Keith reaches up and unties Shiro's wrists which Shiro immediately uses to pull Keith into a kiss.

"God, I love you," Shiro breathes into Keith's mouth.

Keith laughs as he pulls out of Shiro before laying on top of him. They lay like that for a while, basking in the afterglow of their sex.

After a while, Keith looks up at Shiro.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?"

Shiro laughs.

“That’s a hell of a segue!”

Keith laughs with him.

Shiro sighs.

"Well, my adoptive family is Jewish so they celebrate Hanukkah, which is the 23rd this year, but I’m not Jewish myself so I usually only call and wish them Happy Hanukkah. My brother's family lives in Japan in our grandparents' old house so I usually spend the Christmas at home alone or working.

"Would you like to spend the Christmas with us? I'd like my girls to meet you."

Shiro presses a kiss into Keith's forehead.

"I'd be honored."

~

Of course, agreeing to meet Keith's daughters is a lot less nerve wracking than actually doing it.

These are the three most important people in Keith's life and Shiro wants them to like him. They are also all different ages with different personalities and interests. Katie's 7, is somewhat shy, but fairly independent and likes art, Romi's 9, is very social and outgoing, and is really into science and computers, and Allie's almost 12 and is basically Keith in miniature, but she also into vintage things; particularly the 1950s Greaser aesthetic, so muscle cars, motorcycles, etc. Keith specifically told Shiro to only give each girl one gift so that's what Shiro does.

Shiro takes several days to painstakingly find the perfect Christmas presents for each girl that is something they both want and like and their father approves of; often dragging Pidge or Allura with him whenever possible.

Eventually, they find the perfect gifts. Now he just has to figure out what to wear.

“Are you meeting his kids or his parents?” Pidge teases him the night before as he frets.

Shiro heads over to Keith's apartment around noon on Christmas, presents in tow.

He's a bundle of nerves as he rings the doorbell.

All thought in Shiro's head stops when Keith opens the door wearing a casual button-down shirt, jeans, socks, and an apron.

Shiro.exe completely stops functioning.

God, Keith's gorgeous.

Keith smiles when he sees Shiro and Shiro feels his heart flutter.

"Shiro! You made it! Come in!"

Keith ushers Shiro inside.

As Shiro removes his shoes, he sees a pre-teen sitting on the couch with a book with two younger girls sitting beside her watching a Christmas movie on tv. The middle girl's wearing a green dress and leggings, the smallest is wearing overalls and a yellow striped shirt, and the pre-teen's in a red sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Girls, there's someone I want you to meet."

All three girls look at Shiro as Keith speaks.

"Remember Daddy said he met someone? Meet Shiro."

Only the middle-sized girl jumps up and runs over to meet him. She sticks her hand out to shake his.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Shiro shakes it.

"You must be Romi. You're Dad's told me a lot about you three."

She beams.

"That's me! The one on the couch is Allie."

Shiro looks at her across the room.

“Sup,” Allie says without looking up from her book.

"And this," Keith says, indicating the smallest child hiding behind his legs. "Is my youngest, Katie."

Katie waves shyly.

"It’s nice to finally meet you all."

Romi immediately zeros in on the bag of presents at Shiro's side.

"Are these for us?!" she asks excitedly.

"Romi." Keith chides.

"Sorry."

Shiro smiles.

"They are, in fact, for you and your sisters. I brought something for your dad, too."

“Dinner still needs a little more time so why don't we sit and open them."

They all sit on the couch.

"Who gets to open first?" Romi asks. "Youngest like always?"

Keith thinks for a moment.

"Just this once, why don't you open them together."

"Alright!"

Romi and Katie immediately tear into their presents while Allie opens hers more carefully.

"Yippy! A telescope!" Romi exclaims with a little jump.

"Recommended by a family of scientists nonetheless. I can take you to their lab sometime if you like."

Romi immediately looks at Keith.

"Can I, Dad?! Please!"

Keith smiles.

"It’s alright with me, as long as Shiro’s there too."

"Yeah!"

Katie's face lights up as she opens hers.

"Wow, Katie! A drawing pad!" Romi exclaims for her little sister.

"Thank you..." Katie says softly.

"You're welcome," Shiro tells her. "Your dad mentioned you liked art and were out of paper. Its mixed media paper too so you can use it to paint if you want. I didn't know which medium you preferred. I’m not much of a painter, but I can sketch a little."

She smiles at him.

Allie tries to look uninterested as she gets hers open, but it fails miserably when she sees the 1955 Chevy V-8 model kit in her lap.

"Cool!" Romi exclaims.

"If you'd like, we can put it together sometime. Or you and your dad can. It’s up to you. Believe it or not, I have a real one in my garage. I also have a motorcycle from the 50s too if you want to see it. Don’t remember what year or model."

That last part wasn’t true. He knows the make and model of both, but it was worth it when Allie actually gives him a thumbs up, which Keith has told him is high praise coming from her these days. Keith had also warned Shiro that Allie doesn't really say much to people she’s just met so he left it at that.

"Papa! It’s your turn!" Romi exclaims.

Keith gives Shiro a raised eyebrow first. Only when Shiro nods confirming its kid friendly does he actually open it.

"Oh, hey! It’s that watch I've been needing," Keith remarks. He immediately puts it on.

There's a ding in the kitchen then.

"Just in time. Dinner's ready."

They all sit around the table and eat while Romi rambles to Shiro about the different stars and constellations you can see on their grandparents' farm. Apparently, with Keith's younger brother in college now, his parents decided to go on a Christmas cruise this year as empty nesters. Shiro tells her about some of the constellations he used to see when he lived in Japan and they have a great night. After Keith tucks the girls into bed, Shiro helps Keith clean up before heading out.

"Thanks for coming," Keith tells him as he walks Shiro out to his car.

"Thanks for inviting me. This was fun."

"You and Romi got on like a house on fire," Keith remarks. "I figured you might."

"Just wait til she meets my adoptive family," Shiro remarks with a grin.

"Katie and Allie liked you too. It may not seem like it, but I can tell."

"I'm glad. I know how important they are to you. I was kinda nervous, to be honest."

They reach Shiro’s car.

"You should come by more often. Get to know the girls better."

"I'd like that."

Keith pulls Shiro into a kiss that immediately takes Shiro’s breath away. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and holds him. They stay like that for several minutes in silence with Keith's head under Shiro's chin.

“I love you…” Keith breathes after a while. “I honestly never thought I’d say that again…" He lifts his head and looks at Shiro. "Or feel like this again.”

Shiro holds Keith tighter before looking back down at him.

“Same honestly.”

Keith kisses him again. It starts out gently at first but steadily becomes more passionate and desperate. As if he’s trying to put all of his emotions into a single kiss. Shiro returns the kiss with as much passion as he can to match. For a while, they forget how cold it is.

When they pull away, Shiro happens to glance back at Keith’s apartment and stifles a laugh.

“We have an audience…”

Keith looks back and **_just_ **sees the three faces before they duck back behind the curtains.

They both immediately start laughing.

“Now I know how a goldfish feels…” Keith jokes.

Shiro pulls Keith into another brief kiss before moving to get in his car.

"Text when you get home," Keith says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, we're projecting a bit with this one

From then on, Shiro spends one day out of the weekend at Keith's place with him and his girls. Over time, the other two start talking to Shiro more and he eventually takes them all out to places whenever he can.

He'll take Katie and Romi to the Children's Museum and the playground, Katie to a local arts festival, Romi to the science center, and Allie to the History museum exhibit on classic cars. He'll also take all three of them to Holt Laboratories to meet his adoptive family. Romi Shiro knew would get along with them but it turns out Allie's pretty good with mechanics and Katie likes plants so they all had a good time.

For two months, Shiro gets to know the girls.

He's just getting acquainted with them when a catastrophe brings the entire world to its knees in the span of a single week.

A pandemic.

After a week turns into a month, Shiro's left with a choice; keep his employees working and risk his entire staff or close his building and allow all of his staff can work from home. To him, the choice is clear.

There's only one hitch.

"Shiro, my apartment's internet can't handle the kind of use working from home would require, especially since my girls are basically homeschooling."

Before Shiro can think of a solution to that, the situation gets worse.

Keith's landlord dies from the virus.

A new landlord is quickly found, but they immediately spike the rent, especially when they get a look at Keith's credit.

"I don't know what to do, Shiro," Keith tells him over the phone one night. "I can't afford the new rent they're charging but we have no where else to go. We can't even move to another apartment because we'll just get the same."

The sigh Keith gives is the most depressing sound he's ever heard.

"I think we may have to move back to my parents' farm..."

Shiro gets an idea then as he looks around his big empty penthouse with all the rooms he never uses.

"Move in with me."

Shiro can practically see Keith blink his eyes at the suggestion.

"Come again?"

"You guys could come live with me," Shiro suggests again. "I've got plenty of space. The girls can even have their own rooms."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Its not an imposition if I'm offering. If anything, its solving several problems with one solution. You guys need a place to live, I need my secretary, your girls need an internet connection so they can do their school work..."

"Its not that simple. Allie has been getting really testy about her privacy lately since the pandemic started. She has a shower curtain dividing her side of the room from her sisters', but... her sisters ignore it since they share the room."

"Allie's becoming a teenager. She deserves to have her own space to call her own."

"True..."

Keith still sounds hesitant.

"Please, Keith. I don't want to lose you," Shiro pleads.

Keith sighs again.

"Let me talk to the girls and see what they think."

Keith talks it over with his daughters and they all agree to move in with Shiro. Before they pack up their things, Keith brings the girls to Shiro's penthouse to pick their bedrooms. Allie immediately claimed a room to herself. Katie looks up at them like she's going to cry.

"Daddy, do I have to have my own room?"

Keith gets down on her level.

"You don't want a room all to yourself?"

Katie shakes her head.

Keith looks at his remaining daughter.

"Romi, would you mind sharing with Katie still?"

"Do I have to, Papa?"

"You don't want to?" Keith asks in surprise. "You've always loved rooming with your sister."

Romi uncharacteristically pouts and shakes her head. Tears well up in Katie's eyes and Keith looks tired and torn. No matter what Keith decides, one of his daughters isn't going to be happy. Shiro tries something he's seen his brother do with his kids. Shiro gets down on Katie and Romi's level.

"Why don't you share a room for right now and then when Katie feels more comfortable, she can move to her own room? Does that sound like a good compromise?"

Romi sighs.

"I guess."

"Maybe if you ask nicely, Allie will let you have that shower curtain she got for your old room," Keith suggests. "You can use it to divide the room."

Romi agrees.

They head back to Keith's place to bring their stuff to Shiro's penthouse. It takes several trips and by the time they finish, its 3 in the afternoon. They spend the rest of the day getting the girls' rooms arranged and getting them settled in before having dinner.

After dinner, Shiro cleans up while Keith puts Katie to bed and helps Romi and Allie settle in for the night. Keith all but collapses into a bar stool in Shiro's kitchen once the girls are finally in bed.

"Long day, huh?"

"Thanks for the save earlier, by the way."

Shiro smiles.

"Anytime."

"The pandemic has my daughters all out of sorts right now. My laid-back eldest is withdrawn and moody, my ray-of-sunshine middle child is a storm cloud, and my independent youngest is suddenly very clingy."

"A lot has happened in the last month so I can't say I blame them."

"I know, which is why I'm trying to accommodate as much as possible, but its hard when I run into a no-win situation like earlier. I want to respect my eldest daughter's need for privacy and my youngest daughter's fears, but I don't want my middle daughter to feel ignored either."

Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and silently holds him. He feels Keith go practically limp in his arms and the two stay like that for a long time.

After several minutes of silence, Keith looks up at Shiro.

"So... are we sharing a bed or do I get my own room too?"

Shiro's brain blue screens for a second.

"I mean, you're more than welcome in my bed, but there _is_ a guest room next to the master suite if you aren't up for sharing just yet. I know we haven't been dating long..."

Keith raises an eyebrow at Shiro.

"Yeah, but we've already banged a few times, not counting the blowjobs and handjobs," Keith points out.

Shiro laughs.

"That's fair."

Keith hesitates.

"Thing is, there's a good chance Katie's going to end up in my bed tonight, even with her sister sharing a room with her."

"I'm ok with that."

"This is our first night in a new apartment that she doesn't know the layout of yet. I'm worried she'll get lost trying to find me or get scared or something."

Shiro thinks for a moment.

"There's a murphy bed in the living room near the girl's rooms if you want to stay close to them until they've settled in. Its a king."

Keith gives Shiro an appreciative look.

"That sounds great."

Shiro gets Keith set up in the murphy bed before turning in for the night himself.

The next morning, as Shiro walks into the living room, like Keith predicted, Katie's sleeping beside him in the murphy bed.

Its quite possibly the cutest thing Shiro could ever see first thing in the morning.

Over the next several weeks as they settle into their new norm, Shiro sees a side of Keith he's never seen before, even after spending three months with the four of them.

At the office and when they're on dates, Keith is so confident and focused, he could almost do Shiro's job and the girls are so well behaved. Even after meeting his girls and seeing him parent, Keith always looked like he had everything together. Now Shiro sees he was just seeing them in a high point. Because right now, they're definitely in a low point and its running Keith ragged.

Now that Allie has her own room, she's distancing herself more from both her younger sisters as well as Keith. Meanwhile, Katie is still super clingy and wants to always be with Keith or one of her sisters, no matter what, and Romi is still upset that she has to share a room with Katie when Allie gets to have her own room. Especially since Katie keeps sleeping with Keith at night anyway.

Keith is trying desperately to be there for his girls and take care of them, but he's only one person. Shiro's trying to help where he can, but he doesn't know the first thing about kids or being a parent. The best he can do is ask his brother via Hype.

"That's actually pretty normal right now. My kids are acting the exact same way. A lot of people forget, this isn't a paid vacation, its a world wide traumatic event. Especially for those with family on the front lines, like my wife."

"So what can I do to help?"

Ryou offers some suggestions that might help before they have to end the call.

On top of his parenting woes, he's also trying to do his job as Shiro's personal assistant. Still, he never complains and he hides the stress of it under determination and grit.

Then, a month into the new arrangements, it happens.

One minute, Keith is entering the kitchen getting Romi and Katie's breakfasts, the next, Shiro hears a crash as something hits the floor in the kitchen.

"Dad!"

He turns in time to see Allie, the only one in the kitchen, run to where her father went.

Shiro runs into the kitchen to find Keith on the floor gasping for air as he clutches his chest with Allie sitting beside him.

"Dad! Are you ok?!"

"I think... heart attack..."

Allie immediately starts looking in the cabinets for something.

"Cabinet next to the fridge, Allie."

Allie opens the cabinet and grabs the bottle of aspirin off the shelf. She immediately opens it to give one to Keith to chew while Shiro grabs his keys.

"Allie, stay with your sisters. I'll get your dad to a hospital."

For the first time since she moved in, she does it without arguing.

Shiro cancels all of his meetings that morning to stay with Keith. Its after lunch when Shiro gets back to his penthouse to find a clean kitchen and three very worried girls.

"Your dad's going to be just fine girls. It wasn't a heart attack, just a massive panic attack. They want to keep him there until tonight, just to be safe."

He sees all three girls breathe a sigh of relief.

"Did you three eat?"

They all shake their heads no.

"I'm afraid I'm not a good a cook as your dad, but I can make you a peanut butter sandwich."

"Thank you."

The four of them eat their peanut butter sandwiches together in silence. As Shiro is cleaning up, overhears the girls talking in the living room.

"Poor Daddy. All alone in that scary hospital."

There's silence before he hears Katie ask.

"What's a panic attack?"

"A panic attack is a severe reaction where the body basically thinks it's under attack when it isn't," he hears Romi explain like she read it in a book once.

"So Daddy thinks he's being attacked?"

"More like, Dad has been so stressed lately so his body tried to protect itself by acting like it was."

"But why would Papa be so stressed?"

"Well, think about it. Dad's been trying desperately to take care of us, plus do his job in the middle of a pandemic. Dad's not invincible. We haven't exactly made things easy for him either."

There's a silence before Romi speaks.

"Hey Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"We can keep sharing a room if you want to..."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry I made a big deal out of it. I... I don't really mind..."

Katie pauses for a moment.

"Maybe having my own room isn't such a bad idea either."

"I'm sorry I've been shutting you two out," Allie tells them. "You guys can come in my room sometimes if you want."

"Hey, Allie?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen to us... if this had been an actual heart attack? What if... what if Papa joins Daddy? What would happen to us?"

"I mean... we'd probably go back to live with Gramma and Granpa, I guess..."

The girls fall into silence after this for several minutes.

"Would we see Shiro again?"

"I don't know, Katie!"

Shiro hears a sniffle followed by movement.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, Katie. I just don't have all the answers."

"Papa always seems to have an answer."

"Honestly, Dad's probably just making it up as he goes."

"Hey, wait!" Katie exclaims. "How come Daddy doesn't have a room?!"

"Hey yeah, he's been sleeping on that hide-n-seek bed since we moved here a month ago," Romi points out.

Shiro hears three sets of feet running toward the kitchen before seeing three very indignant faces.

"Shiro, why is our dad sleeping on a glorified foldout couch in the living room?"

"Yeah! Papa needs a room too!"

"Yeah!"

Shiro already knew Allie was a female version of Keith, but he wasn't expecting to see the exact same look of indignation on all three of Keith's daughters' faces that Keith gave Shiro when they first met.

"I gave him one!" Shiro tells them defensively. "I told him he can either have the room next to mine or we could share the master bedroom if he wants. He just insists on using the murphy bed until you three have settled in better."

The girls all look at each other.

"Well... we've settled in now. So where's that other room," Allie insists.

Shiro shows them where the guest room is as well as the master suite. The guest room has dark reddish walls and dark wood furniture and Shiro's master suite is huge with purples and blacks with more modern looking furniture, big windows, and a balcony overlooking the city. Both have luxurious bathrooms, but only the master suite is made up and decorated. The guest bed isn't even made since Keith's been sleeping on the murphy bed for the last month.

"Let's get Daddy's room nice and ready for him when he comes home tonight!"

"Yeah! Papa deserves his own room!"

"I think Dad left his boxes in the living room."

The three girls immediately run to the living room and get Keith's things.

Shiro helped them strip the murphy bed and the girls worked together to wash, dry, and make Keith's bed while also putting away his things.

By the time Shiro left to go get Keith that night, his room was completely ready for him.

When Shiro gets back with Keith, there's a vase of paper flowers and a card waiting for Keith when he walks in reading Get Well Soon.

"My, what pretty flowers!"

"Katie made the flowers!" Romi tells him.

"Allie and I made the card."

"Thank you girls!" Keith kisses his daughters.

"Now, the doctor said you're supposed to take it easy so I'm giving you the day off tomorrow," Shiro tells him.

The girls show Keith to the guest room and tuck him in. Katie even puts her little stuffed lion his bed with him before kissing him goodnight.

Keith sleeps late the next morning, during which Allie and the girls make their own breakfast before doing their schoolwork.

Keith joins them just before lunch and when they get off school, he plays some board games with them.

It isn't until the girls are all in bed when they get the chance to talk.

"Thanks for taking care of my girls for me," Keith tells Shiro as they cuddle on the couch.

Shiro smiles and kisses Keith.

"Anytime."

Silence envelopes them before Shiro speaks.

"Have you ever had a panic attack before?"

"No. God I thought I was going to die."

"Do you know what triggered it?"

"Stress. I haven't really been sleeping that well. That on top of every thing else that's been happening. But there's so much I need to do."

"You need to take better care of yourself, Keith."

"I'm not good at that," Keith admits. "Drax used to joke I'd run myself into the ground before putting myself first. That's what made him and me such a good team. He'd spot when I was over taxing myself and as soon as the girls were asleep for the night, he'd take care of me."

Keith looks up at Shiro.

"I'm sorry I keep bringing him up..."

Shiro kisses him.

"I don't mind. Believe it or not, it's helpful. So would you mind it if I did something like that?"

"Actually, I kinda like the idea. I know I try to be in control of everything and take care of everyone but honestly, sometimes I don't want to be the one in charge. Sometimes I want someone else to take command once in a while. I know you sometimes say I could do your job, and I know I could, but I don't want to. I don't like leading. I like supporting and following orders and taking care of others. Its just finding someone I trust to give that control to. Does that make sense?"

"It does. I think we can work with that."

Together, they workout a system to ensure Keith can still work and parent (with Shiro helping where-ever possible) while still having his own needs met. They call it the light system. Green light means Keith is open for anything. Yellow light means Keith is ok for sex, but nothing too crazy. Red light means Keith just wants to be pampered and is too tired for sex.

Shiro takes his role in this very seriously and Keith can always change the light when he wants. They also don't do it every night either, because that would be ridiculous, not to mention exhausting, and Keith doesn't need it every night. The girls are also trying to get along better and be more cooperative than they were the first month to help their dad, but they're still kids whose entire lives were interrupted so they're still acting off. Allie's been the least effected out of the sisters, with Katie coming in close second because they're both introverts like Keith but Romi is a social butterfly so she's constantly turning to either her sisters or Keith to socialize with. Shiro's an extrovert too so he's helping whenever he can, but he also doesn't stop work most weeknights until 7 or 8 at night so he's unavailable most of the day which leaves it to Keith to help her fill that void, so they're both suffering. Hyping for school and to talk to her friends does help, but not as much as going to play with them would. Those nights where Romi's constant need for socialization have drained Keith dry are the exact nights where Shiro can tell Keith needs him most.

Nights like tonight.

Its a Thursday night and Keith has spent the entire day going back and forth between helping his kids with their schooling and doing his job as Shiro's secretary. When Keith gets off work at 4, its helping his kids with homework, cooking dinner for them all, etc... By the time Shiro had gotten off work and eaten dinner, he could see in Keith's face that he needed Shiro.

After putting kissing his last daughter good night, Keith is closing the door to the room when Shiro comes up behind him and wraps the younger man in his arms. Keith lets out a soft gasp as Shiro traces his hand down Keith's body sensually while pressing a kiss into his neck. Keith shivers as Shiro breathes into his neck the question.

"Red, yellow, or green?"

"Green."

"Are you going to be good for me and let me take care of you?" Shiro asks.

Keith nods vigorously before breathing back.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy," Shiro coos.

He leads Keith across the penthouse to Shiro's master suite.

Most nights Keith uses his room, but on nights like to night, Shiro insists on Keith using his for the large tub Shiro has in the master bathroom that's perfect for a relaxing bath.

Shiro leads him straight into said bathroom where the tub stands, filled and waiting for Keith. Scented candles line the shelves of the bathroom, all lit and giving off the perfect combination of cinnamon and sandalwood to help Keith relax while also helping him rejuvenate.

"Clothes off, baby. Let's get you in the tub while its still nice and warm."

Keith does what he's told and gives an audible hiss as he gets in the tub. That hiss becomes a groan of relief as he lays back in the tub with his head rested on the edge. The warm water soothes his tired body and the combination with the scents help Keith relax. Shiro quickly grabs his bath pillow and brings it to Keith.

"Head up."

Keith does what he's told and Shiro places the pillow under Keith's head and neck.

"There."

Shiro helps Keith lay back on the pillow as he continues.

"Sit there and relax until I get back."

"Yes, Sir."

As soon as he's sure Keith is comfortable, Shiro takes Keith's dirty clothes to the hamper before getting a few stuff for the bed.

30 minutes later, Shiro returns to wash Keith's hair. He then grabs what's quickly become Keith's favorite red fluffy towel.

"Alright. Stand and step out of the tub."

Keith does and Shiro immediately wraps him in the towel before sweeping Keith into his arms.

"You're being so good for me tonight," Shiro praises as he carries Keith to the bed.

He feels Keith shiver in his arms and Shiro somehow knows its not because Keith is cold. Shiro gently lays Keith down on the bed.

"Can I get a kiss, sir?"

Shiro smiles.

"Now, how could I possibly refuse?"

Shiro softly kisses the other man under him.

Shiro pulls away soon after.

"Now stay right there. Keep being good, and I'll reward you."

Shiro grabs a bottle of massage oil he placed on the bedside table and poured some into his hands. He then works the oil into Keith's neck and shoulders while he lay on his back.

"Turn over."

Keith does and Shiro gives him a thorough back massage, starting from the legs and working his way up to Keith's neck and shoulders. Shiro rubs and works the knots out of Keith's muscles until his hands get sore, but its worth it to see how relaxed Keith is.

When Shiro finishes, he leans down to whisper into Keith's ear.

"Are you ready for your reward, beautiful?"

He's answered with a snore.

Shiro stifles his endeared laugh as he checks the man beneath him.

Sure enough, out like a light.

This happens a lot too where Keith will either underestimate just how tired he really is or (and this is more likely to happen) will understate his own exhaustion to take care of Shiro's needs

Shiro caught onto this very quickly.

That's why, no matter which color light Keith picks, Shiro always starts off with a relaxing bath and massage. Most of the time Keith is asleep before Shiro finishes the massage.

Shiro quietly tucks Keith into bed and presses a kiss into Keith's forehead.

"I love you, Keith..." Shiro breathes.

He then quickly strips as he walks to the other side of the bed and gets in beside Keith.

He presses one final kiss into the other man's forehead before turning off the light and going to sleep.


End file.
